As wireless network data rates improve using third generation (3G), fourth generation (4G), and WiFi technologies, users are using wireless networks for more and more bandwidth-intensive applications. Delivery of video content is becoming more popular with applications provided via mobile communication devices, such as smart phones (e.g., the Motorola DROID, the iPhone, etc.). At the same time, sharing of information through social networks is also becoming increasingly popular. However, options remain limited with regards to what information may be shared and how the information may be shared.